metin2_usfandomcom-20200213-history
Horse Riding
In Metin2 is very important to be fast for travels (you can complete faster a time mission, you can reach faster any place you want etc). For this reason a horse is what you need. You can find some horse tickets while playing (they grants you a time-limited horse that will vanish when you dismount or after time limit) but these are not the right way…'You need your personal horse!' 1) First Step: Get your medal + complete the quest. To get a horse you need the “legendary” Horse Medal it will allow you to start the “first stable boy quest”….But what is it? So, it’s simple. A 30 minutes quest which you have to kill 20 savage archers. You may ask “where to find both medal and archers??”…You can find horse medals inside ape’s dungeons. Yes, medals are a drop from apes…(as you know the drop rate depends on tons of factors, the most important is your level in relation to mob level, it means that if you are a level 45 you cannot pretend to get medals easy from a level 25 ape. There’re 3 apes’dungeon : 1) sujin (it is in the second map for each land), 2) Honobo, it is in the south of Waste-Land map, and 3) Jokor , located in the central oasis of Waste-land. You have to decide where to go depending on your level, I suggest for <35 to try sujin, for >35 and <45 I suggest honobo and for >50 jokot is the only place you can try. Ok try-try and you will find your medal…Now that you have it what you have to do? You have to go on map2 and talk to stable guy (if you talk to him in map1 you lose precious time). He will ask you if you want to start the quest for get a horse. So before start it I suggest you to make a party that will help you to accomplish this quest. I suggest to you to check first a nice place with savage archers (they are grouped with savage generals and minions…not try those with bestial captain) and so you keep an horse ticket and you will use it as your quest starts for move faster to the savage archers’ spot. Ok You killed 50 archer…the time is frozen and you can go to stable guy. He need some hours to complete the horse picture (return after 24h and he will sure get it to you) and you have to pay 200k yang for it 2) Second Step - From level 1 to level 11 Armed Horse: Ok now stable boy has given to you an horse picture. Pressing it you will try to call your horse (you will experience that sometimes you need much tried before a successful call…and you will consume MP for the summon. to increase the % of summon success you have to read Horse Summoning Books that mobs rarely drop). Ok to continue the horse improvement you need to increase its level doing more quests (always from stable boy) using further horse medals. From level 1 to level 11 the game is quite easy, you have just to reach specific places in the map (use minimaps for see them) …I suggest you to use numpad for moving better than mouse left-click (maybe it is not right but in my experience it worked better…more accuracy in the movements). Remember if you fail a quest from level 1 to 10 you don t lose medals and you can retry (sometimes you fail but this does not means that the quest is bugged!!!!). Ok after you complete the 10th quest you are near to get your armed horse (increases some stats and allows you to attack while riding horse). Armed horse quest is not that easy as the level 1 but it is nothing impossible …you have to kill 50 archers scorpion/snakes in 30 minutes. You can find them in Waste-land; usually I prefer to kill scorpion archers, are faster in movements but are weaker than snakes. Again, a party is what I suggest to you for complete this quest without any doubt. Nice, you did it! Now go to stable guy …wait 24 h and prepare to pay 500k metin2 gold for get the new picture. It works as the older one…Now you can attack from your horse 3) 3rd Step - Hardest way: Good, you have an Armed horse…maybe you don’t want a better horse so goodbye…but if you want it maybe you’d like to read more about the horse skilling. So you have to continue to skill your horse using medals and completing Stable Boy’s quests…So I will order the quests briefly : level 12- Black Wind Bus (map 2…you can check both channels and wait the respawn without failing the quest); level 13 - Black Wind Chuongs (same, map 2…he has an harder skill than Bu, but I think is easy to handle); level 14- Orc Generals (Nula Valley); level 15- Esoteric Summoners (Nula valey, in front of the forbidden temple); level 16- BlackOrcs (Nula Valley); level 17- Claw Spiders (Volchon dungeon nula valley blue spot, the best place for hunt them is the red chamber); level 18 Desert- Outlaws (the game starts to be harder, killing these guys can be very hard…don t give up anyways, use green pots, fishes etc for increase stats temporary…You can find them in Waste-land in the path surrounding the central Oasis); level 19-Ice Golems (yes…you have to kill these hard ice-statues. You can find them in the down-right corner of Tangra mountain map —skip those guarding 9tail…golems regenerate HP very fast…this is an hard quest); level 20-Fighting Tigers (hell…yes, you must hunt in the hell map, also known as Valkus…These tigers are always near Flames or Flame Warriors or, the best choice, near Ghost flames…I suggest you to hunt the last… you want the easiest way right? So, last is the best for you). Ok time for the last step….ready? P.S: Don’t dismount while doing the quest, you will lose it. 4) Military horse, the dream comes true…: now you need 1 more horse medal for complete this quest…I suggest you to get some Return Scrolls for go fast in front of Demon Tower where you have to kill 150 demon archers in 30 minutes. So first, fix the return place near DT, come back to town, talk to stable boy and start your quest…now teleport in front of DT, talk to the guard and start the dance if you are >level 50 demon archers are so soft to kill…and you can establish a new time-record for this quest!!! Ok…demons killed? Nice…time to go back home…Talk to the Stable man, wait 24h and keep 1kk for him…now you have your horse ready. You can use special skills riding horse…For increase /add new skills in your horse you need to read successfully Horse Riding Guides (after you get the military painting the stable guy will give 1 of these Books…pray it will be success!) that mobs /metins can drop rarely. 5) Feed the horse and revive it: For the 3 different horses’ types there’re different foods. Pony (lvl1-10) needs Hay, mobs drop it often. Armed Horse (level 11-20) needs Carrots that mobs drop not rarely. Military horse (level 21+) needs Red Ginseng, you can find it less often then the other foods, but is not as rare as other drops. If you don’t feed your horse enough his usual green square (top left corner of the screen) will become yellow (starving) and if you don’t feed it ,it will die…You need apes’dungeon herbs to revive it (it can only hard for starving!): for pony you need purple herbs from sujin boss (in the last room), for armed horse you need green herb from honobo boss (behind a portal in last room), and finally, for military horse you need the blue herb from jokor dungeon. 6) Final considerations: So if you do all with the best way you will need 21 horse medals, 1.700.000 metin2 money pieces…and, naturally much patience! If you ride your horse too much it will feel exhausted and may need to rest = dismount and return it for some time. Even if you are not playing your horse hunger increases…so I suggest to you to feed it every 5-6 days (with hay/carrot/red ginseng, depending on what level he is).